Those Forgotten
by Shi-Chan Meows
Summary: When Sora defeated the Heartless, they fled to another galaxy of worlds, and began destroying them. Now, Sora and everyone must team up to save the worlds based on popular anime series!! ***CHAP 3***R
1. Prologue

"Those Forgotten"  
  
By: Shi-chan  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Warnings: Maybe some violence or stuff from the anime  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy, Disney, Kingdom Hearts, nor any of the anime featured in this fanfiction  
  
Author's Corner!!  
  
Shi-chan: Hi, hi! ^^ Well, I love Kingdom Hearts, and I LOVE anime so I decided a nice crossover was in order! Please tell me what you think!  
  
Sora: This could be bad...  
  
Donald: Hooz da fweak? (Who's the freak?)  
  
Goofy: Gawrsh, ain't you Shi-chan?  
  
Shi-chan: ^^ I sure am! Heard of me?  
  
Sora: Yeah! They say you're the evil fanfic author who tortures those she writes of!!  
  
Shi-chan: ...When I told them to spread the word, I meant GOOD words...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Prologue: Those Forgotten Have Yet to Parish  
  
Sora had finally fallen asleep at the early hours of the morning. He had been unable to do so the previous night because he could not believe that his journey was over. The Keyblade had successfully sealed each of the worlds in need of doing so, and now he was safe at home with his family, Riku, and Kairi. Donald and Goofy had found their king, and returned to their own world, and all peace was restored.  
  
Or so they thought.  
  
"Sora! You've got some guests waiting for you in the living room!" His mother's voice awoke the boy, and he scratched his head sleepily. "Tell them to come back later... I'm too tired." His mother's voice came yet again, "One of them is named Goofy, and he says he needs you for something very urgent, Sora!" The boy's eyes shot open and he darted into the living room.  
  
Goofy was sitting on the couch with a blonde pigtailed girl next to him. "Goofy! What are you doing here?! And who's that?!" Sora demanded, his eyes wide with shock. The dog laughed and replied, "Gawrsh, Sora! You'll never believe it!"  
  
Awhile later, Goofy had successfully explained the current fix to the boy. There were worlds that the Heartless had found after Sora had finished sealing the Keyholes. Another galaxy, not far from theirs, was where the Heartless had fled. The girl with Goofy was Tsukino Usagi (Serena Tsukino from Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon), and her world had been the first to be consumed. Her explanation for the events was:  
  
"One day, the strange creatures suddenly began to inhabit my world, and envelope all of our people! I'm the queen of that world, and yet, I could do nothing to stop them. I fled the galaxy, in search of someone who could, when I happened upon King Mickey's world. I told them what happened, and they immediately gave me the information I had been seeking. Sora... Can you please... help save the worlds in my galaxy?"  
  
The boy stood up and ran into his room, grabbing the Keyblade, and returning. "You bet I will! Things have been kind of boring since everything ended, and I'd love to help you!" Usagi hugged Sora tightly. "Thank you so much!" She cried, then suddenly said, "Wait! There are some things you should know first..." She took the Keyblade into her hand, and said a spell in another language. Sora gasped upon seeing the Keyblade's new shape. It had a moon and the end, with star shaped grips. It was now dark blue with gold and silver trimmings at the edges also. "Why did you...?"  
  
Goofy stood up and put his arm around Sora. "Their Keyholes aren't like ours. You need this new version of the Keyblade in order to properly seal each world."  
  
The next morning, Kairi and Riku were fetched so that the situation could the explained to them, and they decided to come on the trip to. Around noon, Sora, Riku, Kairi, Usagi, and Goofy had boarded the Gummi Ship, and were headed toward a whole new galaxy of stronger Heartless battles, and worlds to lock.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Author's Corner!!  
  
Shi-chan: What do you think? I'm gonna feature LOTS of anime in this fanfiction if you want me to continue!! ^^ Please please PLEASE PLEASE give me feedback! Thankies! 


	2. World 1 Crystal Tokyo

"Those Forgotten"  
  
By: Shi-chan  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Warnings: Maybe violence as far as beating on the Heartless goes O_o;; and perhaps shoujo-ai  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any anime featured in this fanfiction, nor do I own Kingdom Hearts. *throws a ketchup packet at you*  
  
Author's Corner!!  
  
Shi-chan: Well, there were several interested people in this fanfic, so I figured why not continue with it :)  
  
Usagi: Yay! My world gets to be the first!  
  
Shi-chan: I should make your world never get sealed just to see what happens :-P  
  
Usagi: No! That's cruel!!  
  
Shi-chan: Whoever said I wasn't cruel?  
  
***NOTE*** Every 1-3 chapters will be based on a new anime, but not everyone has seen/read about all the ones I'll probably be using, so I'm going to try and make it to where skipping won't affect the storyline much, okies? ^^  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
World 1: Crystal Tokyo  
  
Much to Sora's enlightenment, the new Gummi Ship they were on was capable of holding up to ten people. Last time it was so small that Donald wouldn't allow anyone to come with him. That duck really bugged him sometimes...  
  
After traveling quite a bit, they finally came into view of this new world. It was spherical in shape, and had a large crystal palace centering it. Other crystal buildings branched out from it across the planet, but most of the other homes, stores, and such were like that of plain homes or small mansions. "Where do we need to land, Miss Usagi?" Goofy asked the blonde woman, since he was piloting their craft. The Queen of the mysterious world pointed toward a flat, shining part of the land with nothing on it but some lights. "That's where we land all vehicles capable of flight. Please land toward the left of it," She instructed him.  
  
Once they had landed, another group of girls wearing each wearing an oddly colored sailor fuku approached. "Chibi Usagi-chan!" The tallest one, with very short blonde hair cried, hugging the queen. Sora, Kairi, Riku, Donald, and Goofy all stood wondering who the others were, so Usagi introduced everyone.  
  
It came to be known that this group of women was the Sailor Senshi, the Queen's official protectors, and the guardians of the planet. The clique consisted of: Luna, a small black cat capable of speech, a white cat named Artemis who could also talk, and their kitten, Diana.  
  
Sailor Mercury, or Mizuno Ami, a very intelligent blue-haired girl whose specialty was ice. (Amy Anderson)  
  
Sailor Mars, or Hino Rei, a psychic priestess who was a pyromaniac (loved fire). (Raye Hino)  
  
Sailor Jupiter, or Kino Makoto, a brunette girl who worked with thunder and judo. (Lita Kino)  
  
Sailor Venus, or Aino Minako, the blonde leader of the group, who was also a famous video game star known as Sailor V. (Mina Aino)  
  
Sailor Pluto, or Meiou Setsuna, the guardian of time with long forest green hair. (Trista [no last name])  
  
Sailor Uranus, or Tenou Haruka, was the woman who had hugged Usagi, with short blonde hair. Her specialty was swords and martial arts, and she was extremely overprotective of her Queen. (Amara Teno)  
  
Sailor Neptune, or Kaiou Michiru, Haruka's lover and a master of the waters. (Michelle Kaio)  
  
Sailor Saturn, Tomoe Hotaru, the ultimate senshi who was capable of planetary destruction and possessed a glaive that could cut through anything. (Hotaru Tomo)  
  
Finally, there was the Princess Serenity, or Sailor Chibi Moon. She went by Chibi-Usa (Rini) and looked identical to her mother the Queen except that she had pink hair and red eyes. She would one day follow in Usagi's footsteps and rule the planet.  
  
The introductions finally came to an end, and hands were shaken. "Very pleased to meet you... Should you truly have the power to defeat the Heartless which are ultimately taking over." Haruka said to Sora, leaning down to his height. Riku stepped next to his friend and glared at the woman. "He *will* be able to get rid of them, just like he has with all of the other worlds in our galaxy." He retorted, making everyone sense that him and Sailor Uranus would not get along very well. Kairi smiled and stepped between them. "Let's not fight now... The important thing at the moment is to get everything straightened out and then let Sora practice with his new Keyblade." Usagi nodded her head in agreement and the older woman backed off. "Only because Usagi-chan wants me to." She murmured nearly inaudibly.  
  
Sora, Riku, Minako, and Makoto were busy dueling to prepare Sora for what lied ahead whilst Kairi, Queen Serenity, and Setsuna watched patiently. "Setsuna... I want to go with them for their battles. It's not fair to make them fight by themselves when this isn't even their world." Sailor Pluto looked at the blonde in shock. "You can't! You're the ruler of this world, and if anything happens to you everyone will be devastated. Besides, he seems to be handling himself much better than any of us possibly could. You remember what happened when you went up against... *her*..." She muttered. Usagi looked at the ground and swallowed. "Who is her?" Kairi asked, quite curious. The Queen looked up and bit her lip.  
  
"Two thousand years ago we inhabited another planet known as the moon. I was the Princess and I was in love with the Prince of this planet, Endymion (Tuxedo Mask, Chiba Mamoru, Darien Shields). Another queen existed, created of darkness, named Beryl. She had a burning jealousy for Endymion and me, and attempted to destroy the moon. She succeeded and my mother was forced to give all of my people rebirth... on earth. We were born one thousand years ago, and Beryl returned. That was when I recovered my memories of that time thanks to Luna and Artemis. I was forced to recover all my former powers, and learn more, fully becoming once more the Princess Serenity. It was very hard for me because I was reborn not as the graceful, knowledgeable princess I used to be...  
  
"I was a procrastinating, lying, selfish, piggish, baby of a teenager. Finally, I grasped reality and defeated Beryl and her new threats to that time. That being done, many other foes and allies appeared, and we formed out current alliance and demolished all obstacles. There was however, a horrible enemy that the only way to get rid of them was to make them wait, until they bored and left. So I used my powers to put all to sleep until not long ago, and it had been peaceful until... The Heartless showed up. Then... out of the blue, Beryl reappeared. She has been resurrected by the Heartless, and vowed to rid of me once and for all, and steal my husband, the former prince, King Endymion."  
  
Kairi looked down thoughtfully and said, "So you went up against Beryl and couldn't do anything to match her power, and that's why you need Sora to destroy them and seal your Keyhole..." Usagi nodded and turned to Setsuna. "We think... we know where the Keyhole is..." Sailor Pluto told the red haired girl, "The only problem is that it was sealed until not long ago, when Beryl reappeared. It's in the time portal, by the door that leads to the dimension when Usagi-chan was reborn as a teenager. Once the Heartless showed up, it just disappeared."  
  
The three females did not notice that the other four in the room had stopped dueling, and had been listening. "You think that if I get rid of Beryl, the hole will reappear and I can seal it, affirmative?" Sora asked, pretty sure he was grasping the subject by now. Usagi smiled, "Correct."  
  
Three days later, Sora was fully convinced that he was able to wield his new Keyblade and perform his magic as it should be. As he was about to depart with Donald, Goofy, Riku, and Kairi, Usagi insisted that her two most trusted senshi, Minako and Haruka go as well. Sora accepted and threw his arms around the Queen. "Don't worry, your majesty! We'll have this place back to normal in no time!" Usagi's eyes went wide as no one had hugged her in such a way for nearly one thousand years, but she giggled and returned the hug. "I'm sorry I cannot accompany you... They're all stubborn and forbid it," She replied, sticking her tongue out agitatedly. "But, as a consolation I shall grant you the power of the moon for your magic."  
  
Sora's eyes went wide as she suddenly pressed her lips to his. Light engulfed the pair and everyone was taken aback, thoroughly shocked. Once the light faded, Usagi had parted from the boy, and the group stared, wondering what had happened. Neo Queen Serenity grinned, "I have transferred some of my power to you, and you're now capable of using the magic spell, 'Tsuki'. It will grant a moon beam at your target, and give the same result as if I were to perform the 'Honey Moon Therapy Kiss' attack." Sora smiled and saluted her. "Thank you. Now... let's go kick some more Heartless butt!" He yelled, running toward the palace exit.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Author's Corner!!  
  
Shi-chan: Well what do you think? Do you like? For those of you dubbed or anime fans of Sailor Moon, I recommend reading the manga, or watching the Japanese version of the anime, otherwise it won't make much sense. (I'm NOT a dubbed fan, as I only watch originals and read the manga ^^;;;)  
  
Usagi: I actually like it... Except I wish that I could accompany them...  
  
Shi-chan: Well I'm trying to not make it OOC and you know your friends wouldn't let you if they knew you didn't have a chance for sure. That's just how they are...  
  
Usagi: *thinks about it* Hmm... Well... Um... So?!?! *hmph*  
  
~Shi-chan Meows~  
  
=^o^= 


	3. World 1 Crystal Tokyo 2

"Those Forgotten"  
  
By: Shi-chan  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Warnings: Minor violence and shoujo-ai  
  
Disclaimer: Naoko Takeuchi-sama owns Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon, Squaresoft owns Final Fantasy, and Disney owns all associated characters. I take no claim whatsoever.  
  
Author's Corner!!  
  
Shi-chan: Well, here goes the third part to Those Forgotten. I hope you all like so far. ^^ I'm trying to keep it like the game, and yet keep the anime in character also, and it's a bit hard... But if you guys keep leaving me wonderful reviews I think I'll manage. LOL.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
World 1: Crystal Tokyo 2  
  
Sailor Uranus and Sailor Venus rarely left the palace, so they hardly knew of the Heartless outside the royal bounds. To first observe their surroundings and the new Heartless tactics, the pair dressed casually as did Sora, Riku, and Kairi. They got a car to drive around in, and Donald and Goofy hid in the back since giant, talking ducks and dogs didn't blend in with the crowds well.  
  
As they reached the very edges of Crystal Tokyo, they came upon an odd-looking woman on the street. "Excuse me! Can you please pull over for a moment?" The female asked. Haruka, who was driving the automobile, gave a look of obvious annoyance but stopped the car. "What do you need, miss," She questioned the woman with pastel orange hair. The girl twirled her hair around her fingers and pursed her lips seductively. "Well, you see, I'm trying to find a way to get to the center of the creatures attacking here. I want to fight them, because I think I could be of help to the Sailor Senshi... Plus, I've got all kinds of potions, tent, cottages, elixirs, and ethers and stuff for healing. I even know minor magic... Do you think you could help me to find those creatures?"  
  
Haruka, Minako, Sora, Kairi, and Riku sat in discussion for a moment about whether or not they should allow the woman to join their party. She was wearing a rather skimpy outfit, that almost resembled Beryl's, only it was yellow and red, and without the spikes on her shoulders. She looked quite pleasant, but Haruka didn't like the way she was staring at her. She already had Michiru...  
  
The group finally came to the conclusion that they'd allow her to join them, despite the fact that their journey was to be confidential. She thanked them and asked what exactly they were doing, because Haruka and Minako seemed familiar to her.  
  
"We're two of the Sailor Senshi, and we're traveling with these three and two others hidden in the back to stop the Heartless." Minako told her, beaming with pride. Haruka clicked her tongue, clearly showing that she had opposed this new girl joining them, and the fact that Minako had just revealed information about them. "Anyway, you better not get in our way, and don't expect anymore detailed information about who we are, miss... What's your name anyway?" She smiled and whispered in Haruka's ear something she couldn't understand, but recognized. Before the senshi of Uranus could comment, she had said, "I'm Jigokumegami (Meaning hell goddess). But please... just call me Meg." All of the people in the car blinked, thinking about the meaning of her name. It didn't sound too promising...  
  
The car finally ran out of gas, and the group was not happy as they had come across NO Heartless! They got out of the car, and the two Sailor Senshi transformed. The clique continued on for a bit by walking, and finally came upon an odd looking black creature. It was oddly shaped, rather cylindrical, and nearly transparent. "That's one of the offenders..." Minako whispered, her hands ready to pull her chain off of her waist and attack. The Heartless turned around, sensing the group's presence, and let out an awful hissing noise. Suddenly, twenty other Heartless began to pop out of the ground and leapt toward Sailor Venus, continually screeching.  
  
"Minako-san!!" Sora yelled, jumping toward the Heartless (serves singular and plural), and performing the ability Blitz, so he could zoom in on the creatures and swing his Keyblade, entitled Moonbeam, at a close range. It only barely hurt several of the Heartless, and defeated one, so the vast majority was still clinging onto the terrified princess of Venus. Donald and Goofy saw that their friend needed help, so they pulled out the weapons that Usagi had entrusted to them, the Crystalline Staff and the Shimmering Shield, and ran to Sora's aide.  
  
Sora smiled seeing his friends at his side fighting like old times and whispered, "Let's finish this." The duck and dog nodded as the boy yelled, "TRINITY LIMIT!" The Moonbeam Keyblade was engulfed in light, as was the Crystalline Staff and Shimmering Shield. Minako, Riku, Kairi, Haruka, and Meg all gasped when Donald and Goofy's magic was teleported into Sora, and he shoved the Keyblade into the ground. A magic circle surrounded him, and a severe wind forced him into the air, and the boy was held down only by the Moonbeam. He finally released the Blade, magic swinging out of it and terminating all of the remaining Heartless.  
  
"That was amazing, Sora! You're even stronger than you were only a little while ago..." Riku commented, patting the brunette on the back. Sora grinned and scratched his head. "Nah... That wasn't anything. You should see me once I get pumped fighting a boss Heartless or something!" He said, laughing. Kairi, Donald, and Goofy beamed at their friend in return but meanwhile, Sailor Venus, Sailor Uranus, and Meg stood gaping.  
  
With every few yards the group walked, several more Heartless would appear and the fighting trio would rid of them quite easily, lest one of the other decided to help a bit. They picked up several cottages, tents, megalixirs, mega-ethers, and an AP up along the way. Each of the people in the group had a few of the items attached, and enjoyed a few level ups or Defense Ups and things during the two day journey.  
  
Finally, it came to a point in which Sora and his Moonbeam Keyblade could sense the powers of the Heartless growing with every step. It was at the time he realized that when they all became alert, and everyone began having to do their fair share of fighting.  
  
The only person in the group who did not defeat any Heartless was Jigokumegami. Haruka was getting rather aggravated by the boisterous girl. She figured if she had the energy to act like such a child, could perform magic, and could heal herself if need be, she could very well battle with them. The blonde knew however mentioning it would only make the others think she was verbally attacking her, and she'd get no where. But Sailor Uranus couldn't help but be intrigued with Meg... There was a queer aura about her that she couldn't quite shake off. It was bugging her like mad, and it seemed all too familiar.  
  
"Venus Love Me Chain!" Minako yelled, tossing her belt at the large Behemoth they were currently fighting against. "World... Shaking!" Uranus hollered, throwing a large energy ball in the shape of a planet at the Heartless.  
  
"Ragnarok!" Sora attacked the creature as well as everyone else, with a powerful combination of amplified blows.  
  
"Blizzaga!" Donald threw an icy blast.  
  
"Gawrsh, he's so big..." Goofy stood in awe, only repeatedly smacking the Behemoth with the Shimmering Shield.  
  
Meanwhile, Riku was stabbing madly at it with his blade, and Kairi was casting minor Fira spells that Sora had taught her for fun.  
  
The Behemoth was finally defeated, and Sora found an odd object lying where it had been. It was shaped almost like Haruka's sword, only it had stars covering it, and it was slightly larger. "I think... this is for you..." He said, picking the apparatus up, and handing it to the older woman. The blonde stared at it a moment, then pulled out her blade. "I wonder..." She took the two swords and held them one in front of the other for a second, until light shined over them, and when it faded a totally new object laid in her hand. It was a combination of the two, and the ultimate talisman of Uranus.  
  
"Wow, that's a nice sword," Sailor Venus told Haruka, patting her on the shoulder. She nodded in return, swiftly slicing the blade through the air to try it out. "It's a wonderful sword..." She murmured, awed by its power and light weight.  
  
Several hours of fighting Behemoths and the cylindrical Heartless passed by, when the group suddenly reached a suspicious-looking hole in the ground. "I bet this leads to wherever the Heartless are coming from..." Riku declared, staring down as far as he could without falling into the crevice. Haruka rolled her eyes and scoffed, "I bet it's just a trap for us to fall into, idiot." Riku was about to snap back at her when a new, different Heartless jumped on his back. It looked rather like a cross between a Bouncywild and an angel Heartless, and was choking the silver- haired boy. Its claws were digging into his neck, so he grabbed its wings and threw it off of him. Luckily, he threw it so hard that its head smashing against the ground killed it. "Whew... that was scary..." He said, taking a deep breath and turning back to the Uranus princess. "That Heartless emerged from the hole! I told you that's where they're coming from!" He yelled, beaming with pride of his victory. Everyone else in the group sweat dropped.  
  
As they all jumped into the hole to explore, they noticed that Jigokumegami was no longer with them. "Where's Meg?" Kairi asked, her eyebrows furrowed together with confusion. "Gawrsh, maybe she stayed up top to keep guard," Goofy suggested, shrugging. Haruka shook her head. "Doubtfully. She didn't fight any Heartless the whole time we were, so why would she suddenly want to? I bet she was a spy for them..." Riku shook his head and stomped his foot at the Uranus senshi. "Why would a human want to side with the Heartless? She didn't have a reason, and when I did, I was blinded!"  
  
Sora rolled his eyes and replied, "Well there's a possibility that she was 'blinded' also, but she seemed so nice! True she didn't fight, and didn't even help heal like she promised..." He trailed off and his eye twitched. Suddenly, she didn't seem so nice anymore. She had actually basically ignored them all, except Haruka for whom attention was unwanted and a bit... intimate. (AN: O_o;; )  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Author's Corner!!  
  
Shi-chan: Well, this story isn't getting the amount of reviews that I had really been hoping for, but oh well. :) At least there are several people interested enough to keep me going with this. Considering this could go on forever with the amount of anime there is out there, I'm sure I'll get a good amount of reviews soon! Well thank you to those of you who have, and I love you guys! *hugglez*  
  
~Shi-chan Meows~  
  
=^o^= 


End file.
